Switched!
by Serene2Silence
Summary: Arc 2- Thanks to France's daring insult involving England's cooking, England is thirsty for revenge and casts a powerful spell - with even worse consequences! The whole world is getting more than they bargained for, actually. Rated T for language and content.
1. 1st Arc - Chapter 1

**Switched!**

* * *

_**This is a story that came up in my mind after getting into a fight with my friends, and ended up in a dare to act like each other.**_

_**My proposal of the story in a chat room.**_

_Author (as in Serene2Silence): So I came up with this lovely story and decided to post this as a payback for not being able to continue on my other Fanfiction, A New Light (which is in the League of Legends section). And here goes a big confession: English is not my native language, so forgive me for all grammatical mistakes, not to include repetition. This will also be a crackfic and will contain OOCness .I will also refrain from using accents._

_BloxPie: Looks like a great idea, but it will not be better than mine.  
_

_*Someone in the chat room facepalms in real life*_

_(LuminousStrategy has entered chat room)  
_

_PancakesandGravy: ….Crap.  
_

_LuminousStrategy: What? I just entered this chatroom!  
_

_LollipopPrincess: You guys are all sickos. You need to revise that color of yours  
_

_JackalOperator: It's 'colour', not 'color'! Don't misuse the English language, you git!  
_

_LuminousStrategy: Like I care, especially when we all come from different places.  
_

_PancakesandGravy: Lumi is right. Spelling doesn't matter.  
_

_Serene2Silence: Let's just go on with the story….  
_

_(Rosesforsale has entered chat room)  
_

_JackalOperator: Noooooooooooooo…. Rosesforsale is here… *emo corner*_

_BloxPie: Where is the emo corner? Jackal, show me where it is! I need it!  
_

_LollipopPrincess: Losers_

_BloxPie: :'(_

_Rosesforsale: I'm being hated again._

_(Rosesforsale has left chat room)_

_PancakesandGravy: Who're you calling a loser, Lollipop?  
_

_LollipopPrincess: Call me Lolli, not Lollipop_

_(Commotion, along with a few swears, is not included because it contains explicit material)_

_LuminousStrategy: Okay, now let the author have his share._

_Serene2Silence: Thanks. Now onwards to the story!_

* * *

"What the hell?" asked America with surprise as thick, grey smoke (a result of a powerful spell England had cast) cleared, revealing a conference room with an upturned table (unknown if the flipping was a result of the spell), and nations surrounding it, a moderate number of them dazed from the spell. He looked around to see if there were still-normal nations. So far, he saw England, Belarus, Germany, and Romano, who all seemed to be taken aback by the previous event. They looked at each other and back again without saying a word.

"England, explain this and become one with me, da?" muttered a voice Germany was familiar with. In fact, one that he heard every day. England inspected the nations, looking at them more carefully before falling silent, and recovering with a slightly frantic:

"Oh my bloody God!"

Romano easily caught on England's current state of horror, and it didn't take long for the other nations to realize the trouble. Some of the nation's clothes were switched (along with a few signature items) with another's, and so far they couldn't place on who exactly, as a certain few still scattered around the room, also in a peculiar daze.

"_Mein Gott_."

"No freaking way."

"Oh, no."

In an instant, Romano had grabbed England by the collar, threatening to strangle him or was _already _strangling him.

"What did you do to my stupid little brother, you tea-loving _bastardo_?!"

"I was only trying to –" England attempted to explain, only to be ultimately interrupted by a familiar, and creepy chant.

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL"

All the other nations turned towards the source, fear-stricken. Germany didn't know how to react. Yes, Russia's original one was creepy, but not one of the nations ever saw this coming (until England did the spell), and the attention was drawn to Italy (also known as North Italy, to avoid confusion with his older brother, AKA Romano), who now wore Russia's clothes (and were surprisingly fit to the small Italian), held a _suspicious_ faucet pipe, and now had a creepy aura surrounding him.

The normal nations—including Belarus herself—were temporarily frozen in terror, not expecting that such an innocent nation's dark side is considerably worse than they had first thought.

"You all are going to become one with Italy, da?" Italy had begun, putting on a fake smile.

For the next two minutes or so, no one answered. That is, until Italy had set his eyes on a certain country, and by judging the look in his eyes, were definitely asking the same question, but this time more personally.

"N- no, aru." Came a nervous, stammering reply from (to America's horror) Japan, who was holding a panda and trembling in fear. He was also wearing China's uniform and looked scared.

"The Awesome Prussia is here to—what just happened here? Is this a prank set up to confuse some nations?"

Prussia just literally ruined everything in the clock. Not only was he totally oblivious to what was going on (which probably was caused by Hungary), he just did the _last_ thing all nations, normal or switched, would do.

Everyone gasped. The balloon went up.

"What did you say that for?" demanded a hot-blooded, yet normal Canada, who was in the verge of throwing poor Kumajirou to the albino.

As expected, the next five minutes was equivalent to chaos broken free of its cage (again). Chairs were either strewn or thrown out of the room, France had been beating Prussia up with a frying pan, and Japan had joined in with a wok. Switzerland did his usual job of shooting at random nations, many of whom either dodged the bullets or gave him a counterattack. Russia, meanwhile, had gone missing, with no traces of him whatsoever, and so England was unsure of his fate. However, Belarus, owing to her stalker techniques, soon sniffed her brother out, and the (un)fortunately normal nations were shocked to see him acting just like Italy, not to mention crying for help and waving a white flag (Prussia had to stifle his laughter and still ended up with a bump on his head thanks to a frying pan).

For the sake of everyone, America decided to list down the nations who were present in the small meeting and if they were switched, plus his little notes.

Japan- switched with China. Now I have to handle a Japan who says 'aru' all the time, and a robotic China.

England (though he actually wrote it off as 'Iggy')- normal. Geez, I thought he'd switch with France or something.

France- switched with Hungary, but not the clothes. Now to see what Iggy will do to Hungary.

Germany- normal. Author, I am disappoint. (Author: Stop. Breaking. The. Fourth. Wall.)

Belarus- normal. Yup, we're going to die anyway. It also looks like that she likes Italy…

Sweden & Poland- both normal, sadly. It seems that the author is good at breaking my happiness. (Author: *is now tempted to go to the world of Hetalia and deliver him an uppercut*)

Romano- yup, normal. I want to shoot myself.

Russia- switched with Italy. Looks like I have a big problem now…

Spain- switched with Austria. Good job, author! (Author: *rage locks fourth wall door*)

Prussia- someone get rid of his ego when he's no hero. Author, I need you! (Author: …)

Switzerland and Liechtenstein- both normal. No difference after all.

Canada- normal, and visible. Dude, that's just cool.

Latvia- normal, but now terrified of Italy. I have to wonder about the other Baltic nations.

Greece- slept the whole time. All hope is lost.

Lithuania- vanished mid-meeting. Better get a search party.

"You forgot Sealaaaand!"

"Dude, he's normal! It ain't even matter!"

"Try speaking in proper English, burger freak!"

Two hours had passed since the incident, and thanks to England's call for an emergency meeting in his house, all the nations had to put up with the ones who were switched, even going so far to pull the others. A search party for Lithuania's sake had been deployed by the time all the nations present at the previous meeting (save for Greece) entered the living room in England's house.

However, it was obvious that the ongoing scary atmosphere (mainly caused by the mere presence of Italy and Belarus) was going too far.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me.." Belarus chanted repeatedly, trying to embrace Italy, who seemed to be relieved at her presence before him.

"You want to become one with me, da?"

"Of course." She purred affectionately and took to Italy's side and embraced him, much to the disturbance of the other nations. Romano gulped nervously while trying to keep an angry face and Germany shook from both fear and anger. America covered his eyes.

They were all right—it was the end of the world.

"Hey, aren't we all-"

"Stay put, Austria!"

All attention was then focused on Austria, who was humming a tune (which had Spanish origins) and roamed around the room in all his glory. Spain, for the while, was busy sitting in front of a grand piano (which none of the nations saw before in their previous visits to England's house) striking on the keys in and resonating melancholic chords, obviously complaining.

"No, Italy, stop!" cried Latvia in distress as Italy cruelly held out the signature pipe near the former's face, almost planning to cause an injury with it, and enough to knock Latvia's teeth out, given the hard and heavy steel.

Hungary, who noticed this, fainted promptly. Attention then averted to Latvia and Italy. Tension started to build up as the nations feared for Latvia's and their safety.

It was cooled down by the sudden appearance of England, who was clad in a black robe.

"My sincere apologies for my late appearance." He remarked calmly as he took a seat in one of the three couches, where America, Canada, and an irritated Germany also sat.

There were two other couches, where some other nations sat. Austria still roamed around the room, Italy sat in a lone chair with Belarus beside him, Spain was still in front of the piano, and Latvia sulked in a corner. Hungary was still unconscious at the time, however.

"I will be casting a very important spell due tomorrow," England began, sitting up to face the nations. "You may all go back to your home, but it should be requested that you treat the people who will accompany you with respect."

Everyone turned to Italy as they heard the word 'respect'. He smiled coldly as Latvia shook from fear, despite the latter's attempts to go sulk in his little corner (Notes: HUEHUEHUE), and to France, who was threatening to hit Prussia in the head with the certain frying pan, and then to China, who seemed oblivious to the whole matter.

All at once, the normal nations let out a sigh. Now they're going to have to contend with these switched nations.

* * *

**Back to the chat room:**

_Serene2Silence: And that concludes the first chapter. I don't know if I should post this thing. Maybe I'll post the updates if I get rates or reviews.  
_

_BloxPie: I think you shouldn't post it. LOLZ_

_JackalOperator: BloxPie. Most. Racist. Person. Ever. I believe all Americans are racist._

_BloxPie: You're generalizing me against a race who is so obsessed with a staple food it's like drugs to them *cough*Italians*cough*. (British people are so noisy)_

_Serene2Silence: …Ouch, Blox. You just insulted me. No wonder that mouth of yours is always laced with venom. (P.S. I can call you an Ameri-cunt whenever I want, freak)_

_LuminousStrategy: Here goes another of the race wars. Someone hand me a gun since I'll shoot myself sooner or later._

_LollipopPrincess: This is so vainly irritating. I'm going back to check my pancakes_

_PancakesandGravy: Maybe it's my pancakes you're talking about._

_LollipopPrincess: You live in North America, dumbass. North Americans are dimwits_

_BloxPie: That hit me right in the eye, Lolli. Europeans….  
_

_LuminousStrategy: If North Americans are racist, then so are blondes._

_Serene2Silence: You need to think twice before saying things, Luminous.*facedesk*  
_

_BloxPie: Lumi: You are way insulting._

_JackalOperator: Lumi: And so I was insulted by your bloody comment._

_PancakesandGravy: Poor Lumi is getting flamed. (Like I wasn't offended)  
_

_LollipopPrincess: Pancakes: Do you know what 'flaming' actually means? Lumi: Go look at a mirror._

_LuminousStrategy: It took me forever to realize… :C_

_Serene2Silence: I don't really mind, Lumi. (P.S. I'm recording this.)  
_

_BloxPie: WTF?_

_Serene2Silence: Yes, I am so recording this._

_JackalOperator: Unless you have intentions to rate your fanfiction at M, you need to censor what we said there_

_Serene2Silence: I am keeping the rating at T. And yes, I will absolutely censor what you were talking about earlier, unless the reviewers say otherwise._

_BloxPie: I honestly don't believe you'll get reviewers._

_PancakesandGravy: Bro, don't be such a dick._

_LuminousStrategy: Alright, now let's just keep quiet and not say something bad because the writer (AKA Sere) of the fanfiction is recording this!_

_Serene2Silence: :P. Now I think I want to see how the readers will react._

_BloxPie: I think I should make my own fanfiction regarding Jackal's cooking. Hahahaha._

_JackalOperator: I am NOT England. I can cook well, and just because I'm British doesn't mean I have a bad sense of taste._

_(LollipopPrincess has left chat room)  
_


	2. 1st Arc - Chapter 2

**Switched!**

* * *

_**Second Chapter: after a day of writing and three hours of editing.**_

_**Showcasing it in the same chat room as yesterday:**_

_Serene2Silence: Hey guys, I finally finished my second chappie! *Cry of joy*_

_LuminousStrategy: Lemme see._

_BloxPie: It will include horrific grammar. LMAO_

_JackalOperator: What's the Ameri-cunt saying?_

_Serene2Silence: Somebody stole my nick for Bloxie! :d (Because Jackal is good at stealing things and losing them)_

_PancakesandGravy: Like all the other British.  
_

_Serene2Silence: I am offended once again._

_BloxPie: Are you British, Sere?_

_LuminousStrategy: Yes, he is. He was born in Britain._

_Serene2Silence: Though I rarely use the British spelling…_

_(Rosesforsale has entered chat room)_

_Rosesforsale: Hello. Please don't hate me like you did last time._

_JackalOperator: I plan on going to my emo corner, though._

_(Kuroshitsuji has entered chat room)_

_Serene2Silence: Best username ever. Are you a she, or are you…?_

_Kuroshitsuji: Nope, I am your rather close friend._

_(PickyBird has entered chat room)_

_LuminousStrategy: It's been a while to see most of our fellows go online._

_Kuroshitsuji: Winter sucked badly in my home, so I was inactive._

_BloxPie: Ditto._

_Serene2Silence: IKR?!_

_Rosesforsale: Colder than I expected here._

_(Pocketfulofposies has entered chat room)_

_Pocketfulofposies: Hello, everyone._

_Serene2Silence: Yonda? XD_

_JackalOperator: Back, only to see Sere being possessed again._

_LuminousStrategy: And Pancakes isn't saying anything._

_PancakesandGravy: I'm reading MLP fanfics._

_Rosesforsale: Pancakes, you're a fan of the show?_

_Kuroshitsuji: Talking about MLP, there is now a Japanese version._

_Serene2Silence: I'm staying with HTF, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Creepypasta and Cyriak.  
_

_JackalOperator: HTF, or Happy Tree Friends? Sere, you are a sadist._

_BloxPie: We all know that Sere is a sadist._

_Serene2Silence: Who the hell cares if I like gory stuff?_

_LuminousStrategy: And I thought you were going to show us the story's second chapter! *moans*_

_Serene2Silence: You have a point._

_Pocketfulofposies: IDK about that story yet, because I haven't read it yet._

_Rosesforsale: story? What story?_

_Kuroshitsuji: He PMed me about his new fanfiction. I think I should also see it._

_Serene2Silence: fufufufufufufufufufufu…_

* * *

Flashback

The meeting began in a perfect manner, or what Germany's first impression thought. With a straight pace, having short discussions ending up in agreement and opinion-giving that were pretty good for all the nations and will actually help them, they were enjoying the day that started out so well. Then France started to state his opinion, potentially opening Pandora's Box.

"How about we first have some _amour—_"

His classic speech was interrupted by a groan from his green-eyed nemesis, who stood up and faced the fewer-than-average nations in the room.

"Go away, you perverted wine-tasting frog."

"Ohonhonhon, _Angleterre, _I know that you will soon—"

He was interrupted again, but this time from a scone, which landed right in his face and threatened to be placed inside his mouth (Notes: We all know what England's scone does…). Then, with no phrase or sentence said, the Frenchman charged towards England. America started clapping. Pandemonium had started again.

Violence soon reached a crescendo. With a powerful kick from England, France had flown to the other side of the table, crashing in front of Hungary, who promptly whacked him with a frying pan repeatedly and quite violently before targeting and attacking Prussia. Spain and Romano, meanwhile, were landing punches on each other after the Spaniard's attempted flirting, while Austria played the piano, the fast tempo acting like an action movie's background soundtrack. Sweden and Poland hadn't joined in the chaos, still busy chattering as Greece snored loudly, only to have his snores drowned out by loud chords of sound (from Austria's piano playing). In another fit of violence, the table was then flipped upside down (from the combined fight of Romano and Spain plus the coma-inducing frying pan hit from Hungary to Prussia). China had stayed away from the fight, though he held out his wok just in case, and Japan passively watched on in the distance. Switzerland produced pistols once again, and started shooting at everyone; many of his bullets instead hitting the walls of the conference room, making it appear peppered. Russia already grabbed his faucet pipe and started threatening Lithuania, who panicked and fled the room in seconds. Italy had started sobbing for help, fearful that he might get hurt, and Germany almost lost his voice from yelling at the others to stop in vain, leaving the said nation infuriated.

England, at that time, had started chanting a spell, anger tinged in his voice when, with a sudden jolt of force, he was thrown to the other side of the room like a cannonball. As he stood up to see the culprit, the last person he saw was America before grey smoke exploded out of nowhere and filled the room, kicking off the spell that will cause trouble.

Present Time

Romano mentally facepalmed as Belarus embraced Italy softly, murmuring words of affection. He took the time to check his mobile phone again, after having received a message from England (shortly after their departure) warning him and the other normal nations to make sure that the ones affected by the spell do **not **stray off. So far, there were no other messages. After dealing with Belarus' repeated 'door that dared separate us' (after Romano locked the door on Belarus, managing to force his _fratellino _to go inside), he would now need to contend with two nations, both creepy enough for comfort. Other than that, he needed a good amount of patience to not yell at Italy for his 'become one with me, da?' and the 'kolkolkol' chant. Man, a personality switch was totally horrible. He momentarily sighed with relief as the house became quiet, for a while, at least. Now he can go to rest. He started walking to his bedroom.

"Become one with me, da?"

Romano froze dead in his tracks. That was the last straw. His brother had said the same quote for seventeen times already. He stormed to his bedroom and furiously locked the door.

"I will not become one with you, you stupid ass of a brother!"

He collapsed on his bed as the knowledge of putting himself in quite a danger started haunting him.

Prussia and Germany were having their own problems. There weren't just France and Russia to worry about, but there was also Japan, who was currently cuddling with his panda saying 'kawaii, aru!' on repeat like a broken phonograph. Meanwhile, in the same house, France was spewing death threats to Prussia should the latter try to be perverted (Notes: Which is awkward. Plain awkward) to females. Russia was in the kitchen, sobbing and begging to be saved (Notes: Classic North Italy style, by the way) and to be able to eat pasta before he dies, or be pitied by his enemies (Notes: There was none since this happened by the 2010s. As to why Prussia is still alive, here's a reason: He survives out of awesomeness) instead of dying.

To make it worse for the brothers, the overly used words still remain, most notably the 'aru' and 've'.

Germany finally decided to go and check Russia out, only to find the nation crying, his face plastered to the table.

"Are you alright?" Germany managed to ask as he neared Russia, pitying the latter, who instead tried to bury his head on the former's chest (much to his disturbance and Russia's disappointment). Germany knew he needed to take this over until tomorrow, and he hoped that this dilemma would only last for a short day.

In Prussia's room, at roughly the same time, violence erupted once again. The albino was in big trouble, desperately dodging what France threw, which included shoes, pans, blankets, towels, and even a diary (Notes: Probably Prussia's diary noting his awesomeness. We all know him), while Japan watched the scene mouth agape and stopped on his cuddling with the panda.

"Hey, hey, totally unawesome!" the albino yelled as France was just lifting his right arm, about to throw one of Prussia's leather shoes (when the chances of getting hit had quite lower percentages. Key word: quite).

"Unacceptable, you just crossed the line!" came a demanding reply—and the leather shoe, which hit Prussia square on the nose and caused him to fall on the floor with a loud thud. Japan then inspected the albino before announcing:

"France, I think you knocked Prussia out, aru."

* * *

England has finally lost it. He'd had enough of Hungary's new perverted antics, and both America and Canada weren't helping (as they were hunting Austria, who suddenly appeared in England's bedroom after the dismissal of the meeting).

"_Angleterre,_" sang Hungary as she stepped down to the basement, looking for England holding a bottle of wine in her right hand, smiling slyly. "I came here to say that I have a present!"

Some sound, the surprising sound of tumbling upstairs, drew her attention back to the basement door.

And received a powerful punch from England.

Meanwhile upstairs, America was in the midst of hunting Austria, who vanished again after being perverted and attempting to call Romano (for obvious reasons). After finding that everything had fallen silent, he decided to go check the basement himself, only to find Hungary, who was sprawled on the cold, cemented floor unconscious and had a bump on her head thanks to some kind of attack.

"Now why would England hurt a lady?" were the first words that came from America's mouth, and got no response.

Peeking for a while, he finally decided to go further down, only to see his friend frantically reading books. The latter immediately took notice of the American's presence in the room.

"What in bloody London are you doing here?" England questioned, still browsing through his books, glancing momentarily at America. "I forbade you from entering this room, have not I announced earlier? Where's Austria? God forbid, do not tell me he has roamed the streets!"

America half-covered his ears in an attempt to drown out the Englishman's loud remarks. England was always loud when he's angry.

"Dude, chill. You're killing my ears. I came here looking for Austria."

"You were **what?**"

"I said I was looking for Austria!"

That instant, England's face turned red from anger.

"You bloody wanker! By this time he might have flown to Italy! And by Italy, I mean Romano's house! You do have knowledge that he has two nations to take care of!"

At the last time ever expected, England's old landline telephone rang. After giving America a glare, he dashed towards the phone and raised the hearing device to his ears.

The answer, however, was equivalent in loudness to a speaker on maximum volume, prompting the English nation to immediately lower the phone to the ground. America, who stood two to three meters away from England, was also able to hear everything.

(Warnings: Romano and his colorful mouth. You have been warned.)

"_You goddamn tea-loving __**bastardo**__!"_

"Romano, what do you want?"

"_Austria just came up my house, you __**idiota**__!"_

"He already did? America, you git!"

"_The burger-eating asshole is there? Tell him to get Austria out of here! I've had enough of my stupid little brother and his bastard stalker!"_

"Dude, calm down—" snapped America, having heard the venomous comment.

"_Tell yourself that when you've carried Austria's ass back to England, you sucker!"_ came an ear-splitting reply as England covered his ears in fear of getting deaf.

"America," the Englishman sternly began as he covered the whole phone with his hand to muffle out the rest of the Italian's cursing. "Go to Romano's house before I hex you for being the big wanker you are."

Time skip - Eight hours.

It was, well, late evening and Switzerland needed to sleep, if it weren't for the Spaniard guest who was busy playing the piano and creating a good deal of noise. He was about to storm out of his room, tempted to just simply throw the musical instrument out of the third-story window of his house, mainly because the afternoon had been pure hell to him, especially with the case of China, who he sedated (or tranquilized since he did it by sniping the nation) after the latter had insisted that he can take care of himself, and was almost about to buy a ticket to Asia. If Switzerland had earplugs, he might have been asleep now, but he didn't have such a thing. He finally sprung to action and held out a gun, about to open the bedroom door.

"Stop playing the damn piano before you get a bullet between your eyes, Spain!"

The next thing he heard was a frustrated sigh, followed by a set of chords and a finishing touch, then a sound of a chair being placed somewhere, and then a door, presumably the guest room's door, closing with a soft slam.

Switzerland sighed, relieved as he could finally rest. Without having noticed, he had fallen asleep on his bed and was almost snoring. Exhausted as he was, he never got to hear his sister's shocked yell.

"Nii-san? Why is Spain beside me?"

* * *

_Serene2Silence: I would like to thank all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers! I am glad that I managed to get that score within a day! Thank you for reading!_

_LuminousStrategy: Why do I sense some kind of twisted pairings here?_

_Rosesforsale: I sense a twisted BelaIta._

_Kuroshitsuji: Now to check out the first chapter._

_BloxPie: Twisted HungaryUK, anyone?_

_(censored part because spoilers...)_

_JackalOperator: …_

_A/N: Rate and reviews will be appreciated!_


	3. 1st Arc - Chapter 3

**Switched!**

* * *

**Third Chapter (with more fillers, because the reviews…)**

* * *

_**Showcasing it once again:**_

_Serene2Silence: I finally finished the third chapter! *Yells in joy* And I decided to give the chapters some titles (I have no clue if I will apply them. It depends on the reviews!):_

_1-Why no one messes with England's spells_

_2-How to cope with changes_

_3-The reason life is a total disaster_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia is not my property. If it was, I'd be in paradise. I've always dreamed of making my own manga and becoming famous in the anime world._

_I rated this T because of not only Romano's mouth and Hungary, but also because of future nonsense and possibly the chat room members' use of language._

_BloxPie: Chat room members' use of language, are you expecting me to say foul words, you asshole?_

_Rosesforsale: ^ I have no clue about YOUR use of language._

_JackalOperator: *facepalm*_

_LuminousStrategy: You already swore._

_PancakesandGravy: Genius titles, Sere._

* * *

Switzerland woke up, a lingering feeling sending down chills on his spine, and his head heavy from the short sleep he had received. Cases like this were rare for him, unless something had happened to his country, which he would instantly be alerted to. He sat up groggily and tried to see if he could set his computer up. Something was utterly wrong here.

(Time skip)

Nothing could explain why he awoke at such an hour. He had to go back to sleep, and he decided he would actually fall asleep once and for all. Unfortunately, the same feeling persisted, until he finally decided to go outside his room and check for intruders. His first location was Liechtenstein's room, and he pocketed a handgun just in case if there were actually intruders.

After walking down the rather large hallway, he finally reached the door of his little sister, and to avoid waking her up, opened the door quiet as a mouse. He saw her peacefully asleep, and was relieved until he looked at the other side of the bed.

His face flushed hot red from the person he saw.

Spain was on the same bed, appearing to give Liechtenstein an embrace, yet was also asleep. At that instant, Switzerland's face darkened grimly.

_The former pedophile… was still a pedophile._

Forgetting that his sister was fast asleep, he held out his handgun and with shaking hands threatened to pull the trigger on the male nation.

Spain was in for some big trouble.

(Romano's house, same time as Austria arrived in his house)

"Son of a bitch Austria," muttered Romano hotly as Austria knocked on his door, while the Italian watched from his window, attempting to ignore the scratching sound at his door (Notes: Guess who is making the sound because I know you can quickly guess who it is). He knew America had the responsibility as that nation's guardian. Now he couldn't help but wonder where the burger-bastard is and why Austria is at his doorstep. "Why the fuck is he here?"

"_Tomatino,"_ called Austria, knocking on his door persistently. "I know you're in there!"

"Fuck off. Now!"

"_Open the door and apologize to my Italy!"_

His day was getting worse than he expected. Belarus is obviously not going to let him go for calling his _fratellino_ an ass, and Austria was using patience in a bad way. He plucked his phone on top of his cabinet and dialed England's number. America will definitely pick up Austria and take him back to England, or else…

(The next day, at around 3:00 in the afternoon in England's basement)

To England's surprise, many of the nations arrived late; even the ones who he had expected to arrive promptly especially Germany. The other latecomers included Russia, Romano, America (who probably had to suffer from chasing Austria), France, Prussia, and China. Also, Spain appeared with a metal plate riddled with bullets, and Switzerland was obviously exhausted (Notes: It is necessary to guess what happened to Spain and Switzerland) from the lack of sleep. Canada somehow appeared without America for company, and Belarus and Italy arrived by themselves, muttering something indistinctly to each other as Latvia once again took notice of them. While England mused on why most of the nations were late, the other nations heard loud clanks of metal and thuds upstairs.

"Stop hitting the—**Ow!**"

An awkward silence then fell in the basement, the nations momentarily wondering what was happening. Canada was just about to check the door, when—

"Ack!"

—the door broke from its hinges, landing on the floor quickly followed by Prussia, who crashed on top of the already fallen door face-first with a thud. The nations gasped in shock as the image of France appeared, grasping a frying pan with both hands, and had a reddish face with an angry expression. Prussia then made his best to stand up and run for his life, but not before noticing England's strained look.

"Hey, England! Why the look on your face? Do you happen to like America?" he taunted as he kept on running.

If Prussia had a talent other than announcing how awesome he is, that is the ability to go off-topic. Thankfully, his little antic wouldn't go far.

**Bang!**

Prussia's red eyes were soon directed to his side, where the frying pan dug through a bookshelf and had penetrated the hardwood. He couldn't help but momentarily imagine what would have happened to him if that piece of metal hit him (as the memories of what happened yesterday were still burned into his mind). But then he realized he was too awesome to be hit by that pan. As Prussia kept running for safety, France had magically conjured (because Prussia had known that France only brought one pan with him) another frying pan out of thin air, and was about to pinpoint the possibly lethal weapon at the running albino when Hungary appeared, smiling feistily and holding a rose in her right hand, which was raised very high.

"Ohonhonhon~"

Another air of silence fell as they bear witness to the next event, which included Hungary getting hit by a pan on the forehead, enough to induce a short coma, and then the female nation collapsing fully on the floor as France almost took the pan and threw it to Prussia (as England and Canada pulled the unconscious Hungary to a couch). Almost.

"_Bastardo_!"

"Dude, what in the actual _fuck_?"

America and Romano soon appeared in front of where the basement door had been, both obviously having fought against each other as they both went downstairs with Romano's occasional snorting. To the other's shock, Austria was still absent.

(Warning: Romano and his rainbow mouth. You have been warned.)

"_Ciao, _motherfuckers." Romano began, venom coating his words as America frowned and continued off, sitting on a chair as the Italian nation shot him a strong glare (after they fought outside).

"Why shouldn't you have swapped with someone, Romano?" America said with a rather cold voice (which was pretty new to the other nations as he'd have the stupidity to still be happy) as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck, burger-bastard."

"Ouch."

America then stood up and did a 'hero' pose (much to England's relief, because the burger-eater was still himself) and looked at the other nations again with a smile.

"Anyways, the hero is already here! Now where is Russia…?" his voice trailed off as he heard footsteps coming from upstairs, and appeared Germany and Russia, the latter trying to hug the blonde-haired nation (Notes: My reaction when I wrote this: O.O).

"Ve~ I'm here now!" Russia cheerfully replied as the other nations (save for the two creepers, AKA Belarus and Italy) gasped again. It was so weird hearing Russia's voice so bubbly and cheery.

Romano managed to raise an eyebrow while trying to ignore Italy and Belarus (owing to the events earlier in the story) before remarking loudly:

"Nobody cares, you retarded asshole."

The normal nations gasped again. He just made Russia sob, and he didn't even care about the stares directed at him.

"_Doitsu…_ Romano is a meanie!" Russia cried and once again buried himself on Germany's chest (again, much to the latter's disturbance).

Romano scowled, staring at the not-so-pleasant scene before his eyes.

'Well, this is quite new, potato-bastard. Now where is the tea-loving loser?"

England, who had been staying in the background rather unnoticed by the others, facepalmed in disgust as Romano smirked, hoping that the English nation overheard him.

_Why would this Italian nation be so crude?_ He thought. He narrowed his eyes on Romano as he tried to forget the insulting title given to him.

_Bloody God, somebody refine his manners._

After a minute or so of sobbing, Russia stopped and perked up with a happy look in his face like nothing happened.

"Now what is he up to?"

Germany, Romano, and Switzerland turned to a wall clock, alarmed. The clock's hands were pointed at the worst time all of them could ever imagine.

It was three o' clock in the afternoon.

"Oh, shit." Romano exclaimed, looking at the nations with an embarrassed look in his face. This was not happening.

Prussia, who had just recovered from his near-death experience from France's pan attack, also found himself looking at the clock. Then, a very sly smile appeared on his face as his eyes pinpointed to Russia.

_This is going to be so fun._

Germany realized what his older brother was planning and froze, his cornflower eyes etched with horror. Switzerland's hands were once again propped with pistols, both pointed towards Russia. France had somehow grabbed a camera (with unknown origins, sadly) and was ready to take pictures (Notes: I was all like: What did I just write?). Austria had appeared out of nowhere after his absence and had a perverted look on his face, China already turned away from the scene, and Japan decided to instead focus on the ceiling, while America has lost his 'hero' mood and looked nervous. At the same time, Spain went upstairs and to the piano to avoid the about-to-unfold scene.

"Siesta~" Russia announced cheerfully in sync to Prussia's "Undressing time!"

England's face dropped instantly. This event was not going to do them any good, at all. Russia then started unbuttoning as Prussia followed his example (Notes: Prussia and Russia moment. I'm dying). China turned around and seemingly covered his eyes instead while secretly peeking. Switzerland was about to start shooting, as his fingers were already on the triggers of both his guns. France readied his camera eagerly.

Soon, both nations were already half-undressed (Notes: I cannot put on as much detail because I want it on T, sadly). France, after taking a dozen pictures, was now clamping his nose in an attempt to avoid nosebleeding. China, England, and Germany were now starting to plead for both nations to stop on what they're doing. Switzerland started shooting (though they only dodged the bullets) at the nations out of anger and displeasure, Romano had been spewing curses out of his mouth, and Canada looked horrified. Italy, meanwhile, had slid off to the floor, laughing creepily and hysterically as he clutched his chest, almost in the verge of suffering a laughter-induced heart attack. Austria had gone full pervert mode, cheering maniacally. As for the rest of the nations, they all had a blank look on their face, unable to comprehend what was happening (even Belarus, because Russia was still her brother, after all). The scene before their eyes was too much.

"Bloody hell, Russia! Put your clothes back on, damn it!" yelled England as he desperately took cover, trying to forget what was happening (in which he couldn't). He had meant this afternoon as a way to reverse a messed-up spell, not for a tonful of chaos to occur like what it is now. The last thing he wanted was for Russia to doze off in the basement. No, Russia was definitely going to sleep in a private room. At the last minute, he pulled the naked Russian upstairs and into his bedroom. The other nations, save for Italy, who was still laughing his head off on the floor, sighed with either relief or disappointment.

Germany then stared at his older brother, who was now only dressed in his undergarment.

"Prussia, wear your clothes already!" Germany yelled in distress, as his sanity threatened to shatter into a million pieces. The albino rolled his eyes. It looks like his game is over.

"The sight was pleasing, da?" began Italy, who had recovered from his laughing fit already and was leaning coolly on a bookshelf (only that the said bookshelf is devoid of books), looking at the others and holding out the signature pipe. Latvia once again started shaking in fear as if he was in the epicenter of an earthquake.

"You should have known that you have done this before," England had said without thinking, having just gone back downstairs.

"KOLKOLKOLKOL," Italy chanted, upset. He then twirled the pipe with a look of disappointment before cheering up (in a bad way). "You will become one with me, da?"

England turned purple from shock.

"I will not become one with you, git!"

The psychotic Italian-turned-Russian sighed as he kept twirling his pipe before holding it out with a creepy smile.

"So well, do I get to crush you?"

Germany almost slapped himself after hearing his Italian friend's question. This afternoon was going to get longer than he thought.

England, however, was quite relieved that he will soon be able to cast the counter-spell after Hungary (still on the couch unconscious) and Russia had awoken, and when Spain finally goes to the basement.

Then they will be able to live normally. That will certainly happen, unless someone gets to ruin the spell. Or that a turn of events will render him unable to cast it.

* * *

_Serene2Silence: fufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu. I finally finished this chapter! Again, thanks for favoriting, rating, reviewing, and reading! You have inspired me to continue on this story of mine! Also, the plot will soon get thicker, and more confusing! Also, get prepared for twisted pairings coming up next (because I have already panned on that) and some naughty antics by Prussia, Hungary, and Austria! *muffled giggling and whispering*_

_BloxPie: You got 5 favorites already. Gah, I hate you._

_JackalOperator: That's because you have not written a fanfiction just yet._

_LuminousStrategy: Jack, that's true for Blox._

_PancakesandGravy: The story is long and quite good for a first time._

_Serene2Silence: It is my second time writing a fanfic, Pancake._

_Pancakesandgravy: Oops, sorry for my mistake. I didn't mean on doing that._

_Serene2Silence: However, my schedule will be quite busier than usual, so the updates might come in much later, like this chapter right now. However, I will try my best to satisfy my readers, favoriters, and followers._

_Kuroshitsuji: I need your account now, Sere. I want your Facebook and Twitter._

_Serene2Silence: Sorry, Kuro, but no, I am not sharing accounts with anybody in the whole world._

_Anyway, thanks for everything, readers!_


	4. 1st Arc - Finale

**Switched!**

* * *

_Notes: After quite a delay following a reunion in Germany (which consisted of all 17 of us getting into __major__ trouble), I finally finished this chapter! Thanks to all followers and favoriters for bearing with the long wait! Also, I am planning to write a fanfiction with lots of angst and drama. Please tell me if I should publish it or not!_

_Hetalia is not my property, and it never will be, sadly._

_I would also like to ask of your opinions if I should try to make each chapter with over 2000 words, mainly since I am now losing precious time to try and keep on my rate. I will sincerely try my best!_

_ alles (Guest): Thank you for your opinions regarding my writing. I will try to use commas instead. However, I cannot promise you that I will shorten my author notes. As for the fourth wall breaking, you will see why. Thank you for stating your honest review!  
_

_ Fliee (Guest): As a random crackfic that popped in my mind, I should tell you that this story is not entirely original. Sorry for the major cliché, but I will try to do an original concept later. Anyways, thanks for your stating of opinion! I really hope that reviewers would be much more open to my writing, mainly since I will appreciate criticism as a beginner in writing. Glad that you at least enjoyed it!_

_Thanks for everything, readers! The chat will begin after I have published the story, as we recently promised to each other._

* * *

(Twenty minute timeskip)

England proudly looked at his creation as he wiped dust off his hands. The circle, where he will cast the counterspell, was ready. Now all he had to do was to wait for Hungary and Russia to awaken from their slumbers, though with Hungary, it was a case of knock-out-with-a-frying-pan. Now deciding to relax while the other nations have decided to go upstairs, with Canada and America once again carrying the still unconscious Hungary on their shoulders, he produced a small notebook and smirked evilly as he laid back on a chair, knowing that the little piece of leather in his hands were America's private notes, most of which were precious to the burger-eating wannabe hero. After looking around to see if someone was still in the basement, he decided to see America's latest note instead, worried that he might see something _inappropriate_ to his eyes, and to ensure that he won't get immersed in reading.

"Hey, Iggy!"

"_Shit!_"

England certainly didn't see that coming, as the notebook he was holding practically flew up in the air before falling back to the ground with a soft _thug_, while the sitting Englishman looked on at America, shock plastered in his face as the latter nation pinpointed his eyes on the notebook. Neither said a word for three minutes, until America finally spat out what he was about to say.

"Iggy, what are you reading?"

England paled as America made an interested finger point to the notebook, eyebrows twitching. He had a lot of explaining to do.

(Meanwhile upstairs)

Hungary dazedly opened her eyes, seeing a circle of nations surrounding her with nervous looks in their faces save for France, who was holding a _certain_ frying pan in an utter do-something-and-you're-dead manner. Her hand instinctively moved to her forehead, and she felt a burning sensation as she touched the bump that had formed on it.

_This bump hurts so badly. What happened?  
_

It was a while after sitting up that she came into realization. Why did France, of all nations, get her frying pan without her knowledge? Something was not right. She gazed at the other nations once again, not to mention that she last remembered the hour where she was beating France up with the same pan when grey smoke filled the room and her vision went to black. Someone had to be behind this. Without even giving the other nations time to react, she had grabbed her frying pan and had knocked France out in three seconds flat, the latter nation thrown to a closet with sheer force of the hit, with enough luck for a china to fall on his head, cracking in half as the fellow nations gasped.

Prussia, who witnessed the whole event, was dumbfounded, not to include the rest of the nations.

_Well, at least she's back to normal,_ Canada thought as he held Kumakichi (as he calls his bear) and petted the bear without taking a second glance as France regained consciousness and cursed something in French (unseen).

As for Germany, the nation had his own train of thought, pondering with himself if the fixing of the spell was brought by the hit or simply by time passing, but at least they managed to fix one case of the switch, and the others were going to go back to normal, too.

(Back to the basement)

"You _were _writing to yourself, Alfred. You can't simply wonder why I believe you have lost your mind."

Basically, the journal talk has gone quite a stretch, starting from a simple explanation to _this_. With America's notes talking to the author, which can be explained by plain old logic as himself, England doubtlessly wanted to have his former colony go to a psychologist for, well, _examinations_ before the aspiring hero goes to a rampage and puts the other countries in danger.

"Come on, dude, it was for fun!"

England browsed the entry again, green eyes scanning the words thoroughly.

"How can I not deny that you are insane when you have written to a makeshift being of your mind?"

"Says the nation who claims to see a mint-colored bunny with wings." America whistled back, looking at the ceiling.

England turned red in embarrassment. It wasn't his fault that America can't see magical creatures, was it? And for everyone's sake, America had an _alien _friend named Tony.

"I wonder who has a grey-headed _beast_ for a companion, Alfred."

"He is my friend! At least everyone can see him, tea-lover!"

The sound of stomping interrupted the bicker going on between the two blond-haired nations. Germany had gone to the basement and was waiting for them to finish arguing, stomping his foot loudly to grab attention.

"_Mein Gott_, I thought you'd never stop."

(A few attempts to pull nations violently into the basement later)

Prussia slid to the cemented floor of the basement, exhausted at the fact that they had to pull the still switched nations to the basement **without** knocking them out by any means. By the time they have restrained half of the target nations in the magical circle, America had already fainted out of fatigue.

Hell, the casting of the spell was going to be chaos on the loose.

As the moment came, the normal nations stepped out of the magic circle, and England proceeded to finish what he started. With the normal nations hoping it would work, an eerie lavender glow consumed the basement, fixing the big mistake that was created…

(A few hours later)

"So I undressed in public, da?" Russia held his signature pipe and looked at England, putting up a threatening aura as his younger sister crept up beside a horrified Italy, embracing him and cooing.

"And Italy laughed at it real hard like he entered Paradise." added America, who was munching on his burger with relish, relieved that everything is back to normal.

England had set up a meeting in London, knowing that he would have to explain everything no matter how hard they try to hide it. So far, the switched nations were taking it well and not assaulting him.

Hungary leaned on France's ear and whispered, "Do you still have the camera? I'll pay you for the pictures."

France smirked. Oh, how big the amount of money he would get from this.

Liechtenstein, meanwhile, had put up a friendly conversation with Spain, telling him that her older brother had forgiven him for the incident, while Switzerland held out a gun secretly at Spain, warning him not to go all pedophilic on his beloved sister, and Romano was muttering inaudible Italian words (Let's hope that they are not curses), while looking out the building window to see the modern London scenery.

"_Doitsu! _Belarus is being creepy!" Italy yelled struggling from Belarus's powerful embrace as Russia chuckled at his newfound luck. Oh, how good it felt to have no one chanting 'let's get married' behind your back.

Germany sighed and motioned for Latvia to help the crying nation beside him, only to get an immediate refusal to do so. The blond nation then walked to Italy's seat and tried to pull Belarus away to no avail.

"Hey, Austria, you should have seen-"**Bang with a frying pan.**

Prussia looked up while holding his head thanks to the attack, only to find a very angry Hungary looking right at him, about to deal another strong blow with the famous frying pan, and made a dash for dear life, rushing out of the room in no time.

"I feel hungry; maybe we should conclude this meeting." Spain muttered, making England suddenly stand up from his seat.

"Maybe I should prepare some scones for today."

The quote drew all of the nations' attention to the Englishman, each sharing the look of horror in their faces. France looked at his old ally sternly.

"Beat it, England; you can never cook good food. Ever."

"Shut up, wine frog."

China waved his hand frantically and stood up to face the nations.

"It's all true, England." He said hesitantly but honestly, much to England's shock.

At the same time, the nations nodded to one another in agreement.

"Sorry to say this, but your cooking skills aren't just good." Japan added as the other nations gasped for a while. It was rare that Japan would actually state his opinion to the others.

England was about to snap. He just had to change that impression by his fellow nations. An idea came in his mind. He will make his cooking the best in the whole world. Oh, how he will love the future reactions of the other nations.

* * *

_Warnings: Long post-chapter author's note is long._

_**Chat room disaster following the damned reunion (with majority of the members online):  
**_

_LuminousStrategy: Guess who almost got arrested by police today?_

_Serene2Silence: …which was your fault since you drove under the influence._

_Rosesforsale: You should have seen the chase. I loved it._

_Kuroshitsuji: I knew it was coming. I can't believe I spent my money on a flight to Europe.  
_

_BloxPie: At least it was fuuuunnnn._

_LuminousStrategy: I hate you all.  
_

_Russiandrunkard: Kudos to Lumi for noticing_

_Stakes: Racist username is racist._

_JackalOperator: Bastards, all of you._

_Serene2Silence: __I regret putting all of you in one room, damnit. __Can you all stop bickering?_

_Stakes: I'll shut up when Lee explains why he wrote a racist username._

_BloxPie: hey, guys! Got a new idea (sorry for bring off topic, LEWLS)! How about we call ourselves by our country's name? That would be great!_

_Serene2Silence: So you can be called America? Ha-ha, no, I do not approve of it._

_Russiandrunkard: Stakes: I want to be racist, and I don't care what you say.  
As for BloxPie: I am __**supery **__agree with you._

_JackalOperator: (I agree with BloxPie, sorry Sere) China, I don't think supery is a word, stop bolding it too._

_Kuroshitsuji: What did I miss?_

_PancakesandGravy: Probably a quarter of the whole chat._

_PickyBird: I'm dying. XD_

_Pocketfulofposies: I'm still the boss, beatches! _

_(îNdëStRùCTìBLë has entered chat room)_

_îNdëStRùCTìBLë: YOLO, freaks_

_Serene2Silence: I've had enough of deciphering your damn usernames, Gil. (Notes: I kicked him out of the room more than twice because of his usernames. Apparently he never learns a lesson)_

_îNdëStRùCTìBLë: I won't change it, bro._

_BloxPie: Wait up! There are two Germans in this room, what do we call the other?_

_Pocketfulofposies: Prussia, because he's awesome and invades vital regions._

_Serene2Silence: Get your Hetalia facts right. Austria was the one who coined the term 'vital regions' and not Prussia._

_LuminousStrategy: I don't even know why I bother coming back._

_Stakes: China, change your username right now!  
_

_îNdëStRùCTìBLë: So I'm the awesome Prussia? Awesome, man!_

_Serene2Silence: If only I could get a thumbs-down emoticon somehow… __If anyone dares call me Italy, I will kill you and skewer your sorry ass._

_BloxPie: And my name is now America. Yush!  
_

_LuminousStrategy: Fuck you all._

_Pocketfulofposies: And I shall be Spain, even though I reside in USA as of now.  
_

_JackalOperator: Why am I England anyway? I haven't seen anything in fables._

_Serene2Silence: Do you mean the dwarf with the long top hat? Bad memories are invading my mind already._

_Stakes: China, I hate you as hell. Can't you go die in a hole already?  
_

_Russiandrunkard: (censored emoticon)_

_Stakes: Damn you, fuck you and your fucking antics._

_Serene2Silence: I will not be able to survive this. -.-||_

_Rosesforsale: I got a lucky day today, after finding myself trapped in a closet.  
_

_BloxPie: GUESS WHO JUST CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET!  
_

_Rosesforsale: I am not homo, retard_

_Serene2Silence: What the hell is going on?!_

_PancakesandGravy: You are all crazy._

_PickyBird: True, true._

_îNdëStRùCTìBLë: EXIT  
_

_LuminousStrategy: I need to go to the virtual exit *walks out*_

_JackalOperator: And remember, NEVER drive when you're drunk._

_Serene2Silence: *cough*originality*cough*_

* * *

_Notes: I will post the continuation chapter (actually second arc) later, though I am also planning to publish a darker-themed story._

_Oh, what will England plan to do now? What will happen next? Will it end in disaster?  
EDIT- The summary will be edited upon the next chapter's release._


	5. 2nd Arc - Chapter 1

**Switched!**

* * *

_**Arc 2 – To Turn the World Upside-Down**_

* * *

_Notes: I decided to post the next arc quicker than usual, as I really do have a busy schedule at the moment. I have no clue if the future updates are going to be posted regularly, sadly. I hope you can actually bear with it._

_What do you think happens next? If you have something to say, please post in in the reviews!_

_Thanks for all reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you all!  
Again, Hetalia is not mine._

_Warnings: OOC as fuck. Be prepared. Also, some inappropriate content including language._

* * *

(Flashback)

"_And so we conclude this meeting! We should continue the topic tomorrow, dudes!" announced America with utter pride, waving his arms around as the other nations managed to give a sigh of relief._

"_And make sure that England doesn't cook his scones, too." France added nonchalantly, looking at his nemesis, who was flushing red like an apple from embarrassment. Oh, in the name of the Queen, England will make France eat his words so badly._

_Without saying another word, England left the room with his evil scheme, leaving the other nations wondering why he left so early._

(Back to present)

England, standing in the middle of his spell-casting circle, started chanting in an unknown tongue, his eyes shut as the circle glowed an ominous purple, which seemed even darker than Russia's notorious aura. An unnatural wind soon surrounded the room and enveloped the area within the circle where England stood. The cause of him chanting a seemingly dangerous spell? The insult thrown to his face by France and the other nations earlier in the afternoon. Rarely was England offended by a simple insult, until Japan actually voiced out his own opinion. It was imperative that he was in fact extremely insulted. Now, he will find a reason to be proud of his cooking, and never will he hear a bad opinion regarding it. Oh, how the Englishman strived perfection and how he would love it! The glow soon faded, the spell having finally reached its _spectacular _completion. The Englishman proudly looked at his creation for a moment before walking towards a desk-like object and closing a leather book shut. Continuing to his room and removing his silken black cloak, he looked out of his window for a while to admire the dark night and be satisfied with what he did. All he had to do was to wait, and the spell will have taken effect. He will definitely see the astonished reactions from the nations after tasting his cooking, and he will doubtless love it.

(Time skip)

England impatiently sat in the end of a long, oval table, tapping on the desk where he had laid out a huge amount of pink cupcakes while looking at a huge board, where he had scribbled the former Axis and Allied Nations out of mere boredom. After a few minutes musing to himself why all the other nations were late, he decided to eat the bar he had bought from a store. A sugar and chocolate bar, to be exact, which also left him wondering why he had urges to eat sweets ever since he awoke but instead dismissed it to be a possible side effect of the spell, and wouldn't affect him badly. He shoved another bar into his mouth and chewed furiously, now totally losing his patience.

_What in hell are those bloody nations up to?! They are never late like this!_

_**Blam! **_The door of the meeting room opened with a crash, drawing England's attention into an agitated America… and a furious and struggling Canada, who appeared to be ready to hurt someone the violent way. The America's blue eyes gazed at England's green ones as he held his angry brother by the arm, while England continued eating his sugary bar with shock quite evident in his expression.

"Iggy, did you know what happened early morning?" America began, still holding the angry Canadian's arm. England gulped nervously and put his bar down. He had just messed another spell up.

"I somehow couldn't bring myself to eat my burger, y'know? Canada's also been very grumpy ever since he awoke! And why are you eating a sugar bar?"

A furious pair of purple eyes glared back at blue ones.

"Yeah, what do you think the fuck happened?" Canada snapped back at his brother. England then noticed another change: Canada didn't have his polar bear with him. Yes, England was going to get showered with flying stones for doing another spell.

"Well?" continued the purple-eyed nation, trying to get his arm free from America. "Care to explain, retard?"

Just before England could speak, two additional nations burst into the room, one with matching brown hair and eyes, face plastered into a frown, and one with black hair and dark brown eyes, who appeared to also be in a bad mood. Whatever their exact emotion was, it was obvious that they disliked what happened.

"You sodding English nation! What in the name of Vatican did you do once again?" the brown-haired nation exploded, pointing accusingly at the other nation he was talking to. "I will definitely set the whole mafia on you right now!"

England blinked repeatedly in confusion. This was certainly new, an Italian nation speaking in English lacking his country's accent, speaking more fluently and accusing him furiously. Italy, of all nations, would yell at him for a messed spell. He was at a loss for words.

"England-san" began the black-haired nation beside Italy, trying to be polite. "I found myself complaining about my salted sushi. I even yelled at China this morning and scared Korea by accident. Can you explain this?"

America's grip on Canada loosened, prompting the latter to fall down the floor on his back and hit his head, where he started spewing curses in French out of anger, and looked at Japan with disbelief once again. Geez, an impolite Japan was worse than him saying 'aru' all the time.

"So is this some kind of personality switching spell? Only this time we are somehow aware of it, and possibly… _all_ of us are affected?"

Belarus then made an appearance, dressed in her usual clothes, although lacking her familiar hair bow. She also lacked her knives and other sharp weapons.

"It doesn't seem to be a personality switch," she replied directly to America's question before turning back to the door to glare at some unseen person. "It was a spell that rendered us to act our opposite, and England will fix it before I make him do it." Her glare strengthened. "Go away, Russia."

England had unconsciously grabbed his teacup which was in front of his cupcakes and was pouring hot liquid on his other hand; this was spiraling out of control.

Italy then scoffed angrily, drawing the shocked green-eyed nation's attention back to him.

"Help us, England!" he finally cried, not noticing the trembling and big figure sneaking behind him. "I want to be back to my cheerful self! If you knew what happened this morning! I saw every single mistake that happened back then, and I've also had urges to conquer other nations!"

America turned back to his brother, who had stood up and was muttering words in French while avoiding eye contact, before looking back at England, who was staring at Italy. Russia, despite trembling from fear, was giving the Englishman a strong glare, also placing the blame on the latter.

"Maybe you can all sit down first." England announced suddenly, taking a white cloth and wrapping it on the hand where he had mistakenly spilled his tea, while the other nations exchanged glances at each other and at England before sitting in their respective seats. The next minutes spent were fairly tranquil, if it weren't for the occasional glares shot by the few nations who were present, until a yell broke the silence.

"**England!**"

The said nation looked up in shock, only to find Korea, running and sobbing pathetically.

"I woke up and found the mere thought of groping breasts disturbing!"

Japan's mouth hung open. Despite it being a relief, as he knew Korea well, this was definitely starting to spiral out of hand. While Korea continued sobbing on his ordeal, Hungary entered the room, frying pan in hand and looking angrier than ever.

"What did you do to me? Now I can't appreciate my stack of gay porn!"

Italy immediately facepalmed as Hungary turned red before she went down to the currently half-delirious English nation and gave him a good hit with her pan.

"**Fix it, fix it, fix it, FIX IT!**" she yelled in fury, punctuating every word with a hit as England's hands braced for his head to protect himself. America shook his head in denial as Japan finally pulled Korea to a seat, not saying anything in worry of blurting out something impolite. Belarus was still giving deathly glances back at her brother, who was trembling and ignoring her. It was after hitting England for the twentieth time that Hungary stopped before sighing in defeat, then collapsing to her seat from exhaustion, the same time eight nations came in at the same time, each in bad moods.

"What did you do to my _bruder_?" Prussia yelled, carrying a tired Germany on his shoulders. "Now he can't help but get tired from doing one simple task and think _perverted_ sometimes!"

And so began the long ranting by the albino we all know before.

"Now, I'm starting to worry about every single thing! Switzerland isn't acting like himself in any way, either! Liechtenstein even tried to shoot him! France now despises women and hates everyone else, Spain actually dislikes tomatoes, and Romano is appreciating the world! Italy even invaded one of our military bases! Austria lost his will to play the piano and is noisy! Russia now gets scared easily, Ukraine is being a cruel and vindictive woman, Sweden has gone from calm to ferocious, Greece hates cats, Poland is actually being a man, Belarus hates her brother, and you should see Lithuania and Latvia, like, right now! China even expressed his will to become one with Russia! I'm being a total worrywart! What. Have. You. Done?"

"Enough, I know!" England snapped back before clearing his throat to proceed to speak.

_Thank God I finally finished eating my sugar bars._

"You should know Canada right now. He's swearing, yelling, and being a violent bastard! Also, I can't help but ponder every minute on what to say, and I'm turning to a vegetarian! I mean, I ate celery instead of burger! Iggy, this is all your fault!" America interrupted, frantically trying to hold Canada back.

The Englishman took a deep breath, realizing that no one was probably going to let him speak further.

_Hell, no one is letting me continue. I can't help but look for something to get my attention to. Crap, this spell is getting the better of me. If it weren't for that perverted frog's arse—_

"Are you even listening, England?!"

He turned to see all nations now present, all of their eyes onto him in some sort of peculiar gaze, mainly of accusation of him as the one behind all this. Finland also had an accusing glare on him, having just arrived to the scene. Lithuania, well, appeared even unholier than Russia, if it weren't for the glare and the frown on his face. Liechtenstein's green eyes moved from England to Switzerland, who had both his hands raised guiltily and nervously, a gun pointed towards his forehead. Germany was also glaring at England, despite appearing tired and quite exhausted.

"Alright, I will try to deal with it!" England announced, finally done with it. He had lots of things to focus on right now, especially the spell.

The other nations' shadows seemed to loom on England eerily, almost demanding to kill him.

_God save our souls._

* * *

_**Chat room, again.**_

_LuminousStrategy: God, Sere. What were you smoking when you wrote this?_

_Serene2Silence: I was smoking crack and marijuana. Why?_

_BloxPie: Guess who got to burn his tongue from coffee? And why were you smoking drugs, Sere?_

_JackalOperator: Shut up, America._

_PancakesandGravy: Respect the admin, will you guys?_

_Serene2Silence: Hell, I warned you not to use that thing._

_JackalOperator: Whatever, Italy._

_Serene2Silence: I. Will. Kill. You. Right. Now._

_Stakes: ^ Possessed again, Italy? _

_Kuroshitsuji: Yup, best nickname ever. ^^_

_BloxPie: Still the boss here, Italy. XD_

_LuminousStrategy: Does that include a free cookie?_

_Stakes: Nope, no cookies for all of you._

_Russiandrunkard: How about some dumplings?_

_PickyBird: Going out!  
_

_(PickyBird has left chat room)  
_

_JackalOperator: I want to give you my cupcakes today._

_Serene2Silence: Not when you've laced it with LSD and made Lumi hump my leg._

_Rosesforsale: That moment was priceless._

_PancakesandGravy: You all need to go home._

_BloxPie: So an American, a Prussian, a German, a Frenchman, a Spaniard all walk into a bar…_

_Serene2Silence: __**Enough with the bar jokes, Al!**_

_BloxPie: :'(_

_(Notes: My friends are deranged idiots. Forgive them for acting like this.)_


	6. 2nd Arc - Chapter 2

**Switched!**

* * *

_**Arc 2 – To Turn the World Upside-Down**_

* * *

_Notes: Alright, so I just had to post this, like, now, and also had to cut it off (shorter than usual chapter, you see) because it definitely required some kind of cliffhanger (ugh) for excitement's sake, then an event skip in the next chapter to be released (ha-ha). Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I love you! (Not romantic, okay?!)  
_

_Paperwork, lots of paperwork and other issues, so this story might get into an unwanted hiatus. I will update if it does, and my hiatuses usually last a month but no more than five months. Better have your patience levels up by a good notch._

_Hetalia is not my property, for the third time, and I will no longer say this in the following chapters._

_For the readers, I have planned to write four more arcs to this story, which will only be posted when I get 20 favorites OR follows. Alright, call me an attention whore for demanding such a thing but it is required since I write my stories even when I have a kind of tight schedule, so, final words, no third and fourth arcs until I get that mark, and no future arc until I have accumulated 25 favorites AND follows. You have my schedule to blame for this, and I will absolutely not accept any complaints._

_Anyways, onwards to the story._

* * *

England let out a sigh of frustration as he looked on to his side window, seeing other vehicles immobile, while his ears listened to repeated honks that worsened the particular London noise. His trouble was apparent: he was trapped in a traffic jam in a highway somewhere in London, and he never saw it coming. Why, of all the days there could be a bad traffic jam, this was the day, when he definitely needed to hurry? He is practically one lucky guy to get fed up with tons and tons of bad luck, and it just wasn't fair. Why not America instead? He tapped on the steering wheel of his car as he momentarily imagined America getting his just deserts.

_That obnoxious hamburger-brained douchebag._

(Flashback)

"I _did_ say that I will fix it, right?"

The other nations only nodded back before continuing to stare at England, who was shuddering with discomfort with the fact that they were not only blaming him, but were observing him eerily. He was almost certain that he will get followed by certain nations. He had to go home and get the spell done, right? And perhaps bake some additional cupcakes for fun. No, that wasn't important. He had to get everything back to normal, and fast.

Japan then broke off the eye contact and cleared his throat, but no words came out of his mouth as he instead sat down in his seat and looked at the table, seeming to scribble something with a finger, while Korea, who thankfully had stopped sobbing, looked at it, his attention fully diverted to whatever the quiet nation was doing.

_For heaven's sake, please do not let them hunt me down, or track my phone. I am __**so**__ dead._

He was once again interrupted in his train of thought with a loud slam, and he looked up, only to see Prussia, having punched a hole on the same table as pairs of shocked eyes turned to him.

"We do need to find a place to stay in with all of us in this matter, don't we? Our bushy-browed friend England here will do the honors and give us his address, since this was his entire fault."

The said nation sighed in utter frustration. He'd better jump off the Big Ben or sit in Busby's Chair than to let these rascals stay with him. No, that would be too harsh.

He tapped his fingers on the table instead and thought as France stood up and **protested** against it, whilst being joined in by Canada and Russia, before going on to include everyone save for England, who was still thinking on what to do thanks to the plan. Not saying another word and observing the other nations argue, he swiftly got off his chair, stood up, and proceeded to _crawl_ his way out of the building before running in speeds of a few miles per hour to his favorite car.

(Present Time)

A long time had passed ever since England was caught in the traffic jam, and he didn't move an inch, while knowing that time was running out. Sooner or later, possibly one of the nations will find him trapped in here, and give him an unnatural punishment for sneaking out. He muttered words of anger as he heard honking again fill the bustling streets as they soon turned into loud, persistent yells of the drivers demanding for the ones in the front lines, whoever they are, to just keep driving. People nowadays lacked respect for rules, England had noted himself. He decided to take a little nap to rid himself of stress, and the threat of nations going to chase him down. His mind quickly flickered through different parts of his imagination, his magical creatures, the trouble that ensued from weird white aliens, a fantasy world filled with unicorns for company, and the day where his scones would be considered the best foods in the world. By that time he was beginning to relax with his thoughts, forgetting about the traffic jam and all the problems today, and almost running away from the world to go to his Utopia. Sadly, his dreams weren't going to last for long.

"**England!**"

The shocked blonde looked to see what could almost be his biggest nightmare, and he got into more trouble than he meant to be, including hitting his head on one of his side windows, and then shattering the LCD screen of his in-built radio thanks to his violent response to the event. He stared at the monstrous shadow of a fellow nation as he tried to yank the car door open in his panic, and, sadly for him, it refused to budge and seemed to shut itself even tighter.

"Goddamn it!" he yelled in his ordeal.

* * *

_Is the story better without the chat? Please do say so if you would like more of the chat madness or not!_


	7. Author Note or Update

**_Author Notes_**

_Sorry for not updating, but there is a new update: I have **not **abandoned this story. It's just that I have so many cases to work on right now and I'm too busy to check on my writing. I promise you all, I will update this within the month of April. If I do not do as I promised, you are free to flame me at will and I will take it without any complaints. My sincere apologies for the late update. The worst news would be a hiatus._


End file.
